totalpokemonislandbubblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ampharos
Ampharos is a contestant of Total Pokemon Island. He is on the Screaming Caterpies and is played by Goedders. Ampharos has the biggest conflict in the game with Mudkip, the Ampharos-Mudkip Conflict. Season 1 Ampharos arrived at the island with 21 other Pokemon. Ampharos was placed on the Screaming Caterpies along with Shiny (Blue) Ditto, Typhlosion, Charizard, Turtwig, Cyndaquil, Infernape, Meowth, Dialga, Skiploom and Charmander. He is excited for the competition. In the first challenge the campers had to plan and build a living area. Ampharos helped by getting water, but his team lost and Typhlosion left. In the second challenge the campers competed in a Dodgeball competition. Ampharos threw his dodgeball at Lotad. The Screaming Caterpies lost again and Charmander was sent to the hospital and was eliminated. Challenge 3 was a talent contest! Apmharos's talent was that he could put all his weight on his tail, spring up and do three back-flips. The Screaming Caterpies finally won a challenge! Challenge 4 was some good Old-Fashioned Poke'Hunting. The Caterpies were the ones hiding while the Weedles captured. Ampharos was the second to last captured on his team by Mudkip his arch nemisis! His team won in the end thanks to Turtwig not being captured! In the fifth challenge the campers had to play a game of Fire, Grass, Water (rock, paper, scissors.) Ampharos was matched up with Mudkip...obviously. Ampharos chose Water while Mudkip chose Grass. Ampharos lost his match because grass beat water. However the Screaming Caterpies had more wins in the end, In the sixth challenge the campers had to make food for the host. Ampharos was assigned to make salad. Ampharos completed his meal, however Munchlax and Meowth didn't make their meals and Munchlax also ate Skiploom's meal. Thus sending The Screaming Caterpies to elimination. Ampharos gathered up some people and voted for Munchlax and he left. In the next challenge Ampharos was partnered up with Infernape. Infernape was too slow and caused them to lose against Flaffy and Lotad. The Screaming Caterpies lost. Ampharos voted for Dialga and he left. In the 8th immunity challenge the campers played mud bowling. Ampharos knocked down 8 pins for his team and the Screaming Caterpies won! Mudkip knocked down 0 pins which made Ampharos happy :). Challenge 9, was a match of pokemon trivia. Ampharos was paired up with someone on the Killer Weedles. Ampharos got the correct answer first. However the Screaming Caterpies lost. Ampharos won immunity for getting his question right. Ampharos voted for Meowth because he was a weak player, Meowth ended up leaving. New teams were formed, Ampharos was placed on the Yellow Beedrills along with Bulbasaur, Charizard, Lotad, Flaffy, Infernape and Dustox. Ampharos is the leader of the Yellow Beedrills. The next challenge was a reward challenge. Ampharos won an abolish pass x5 and his team won double votes. Several challenges passed and it was the final challenge before the merge. The campers had to make a picture about farts. The Yellow Beedrills dominated the Jigglypuffs. Trivia *Ampharos is the only Electric type on his team. **However there are three Electric types on the Killer Weedles. Flaffy, Pikachu and Pichu. *Ampharos is the only player currently in a major conflict. **Mudkip shares this with Ampharos